


My Cowboy

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam just wants to be loved, And Adam has a card for him too!, And even though he doesn't trust many people he trusts Five, And having thoughts that constantly go 1000 mph, Crying, Five being head over heels for Adam, Five makes a copy of the card Matt ripped up, Five nervous rambles because he just wants to be good enough for Adam, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry this isn't my best work :(, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweet gestures and nervous lovey-dovey-ness, This didn't go at all how I wanted it to, Valentine's Day, being there for each other, but - Freeform, fear of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: An AEW Valentine's Day party gives Five a second chance to give Adam a Valentine's card and make his feelings known to the cowboy who's captured his heart. And little does he know that Adam might just feel the same way.Written with love for Harley. <3
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page/Alan Angels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	My Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torchad_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchad_1/gifts).



My Cowboy

A/N: Title based off the tweet from Alan Angels himself and artwork by the wonderfully talented and amazing Mango (@changochamango)! :3 A Valentine’s Day fic for the lovely Torchad_1. I hope I do the boys justice! I stressed so much because I didn’t really know how to write Five, so I kind of just winged it? I hope this turned out okay! <3

  
  


Matt Hardy had ripped up his Valentine’s Day card. Well. He guessed that made him feel a little better, knowing that Adam hadn’t just straight up ignored or, worse, read the card and decided that Five was an absolute idiot he had no business wasting his time on. Not that he would blame him if he did. The most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, eyes bright like the endless blue sky, smile sweet and shy and warm, voice gentle and kind and rough in ways that made him… Anyway. Long story short, Hangman Adam Page was nothing short of perfect in his eyes. Hurting, alone, slow to trust (and rightfully so after everything he’d been through), cautious and always guarding his heart.

But when he did open up a little, let people see a side of him that he didn’t show the rest, there was nothing like it? Nothing that made his heart stutter and start to beat out of his chest, made his face turn cherry red behind his mask, made him stumble over his words because all he could think about was how the world didn’t deserve someone like Adam Page. And neither did he. But here he was with a copy of his original Valentine’s card, eyes searching the crowd of coworkers who were attending the Valentine’s Day party Tony Khan had decided to host for whoever wanted to attend.

His eyes scanned the crowd for those familiar honey blonde locks, maybe a dark cowboy hat. Finally they found Adam, sitting at a table in a corner of the room by himself, contemplatively nursing a glass of whiskey, dressed in a soft pink button down shirt. Five took a deep breath… Then another because the first was more of a  _ Oh my gosh. There he is. Oh no. How do I breathe again? _ shallow kind of breath than the calming, centering, deep breath he was going for. He carefully wove his way through the crowd, greeting a few people with a wave and a smile before he reached the table. Adam looked up at him in surprise, and Five couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped him.

“Adam! Hey! Um… Do you mind if I, uh…” He gestured to one of the empty seats at the table. “I-I know you don’t like to be bothered. But if you have a minute…?” Adam nodded after a moment with a half smile, and Five tried very hard not to trip over his own feet in surprise as he grabbed a chair and sat down. Adam’s eyes zeroed in on the card in Five’s hands, lips parting in shock as their eyes met. “I meant to give you the original when we talked before, but I totally forgot. And when I realized you never got it, well… I made a new one. I mean, it’s the same as the old one, but maybe you might actually get to read it this time? And—”

Five fell silent as Adam took one of his hands in a trembling grip. He put his glass down and gently took the card, reading it with a soft smile that made Five  **_melt_ ** .  _ Howdy, partner. Will you be my Valentine? _ it said. And what happened next had him speechless as Adam pulled out a card of his own, sliding it to Five and averting his eyes.

“I know what Matt did. I’m sorry I didn’t get to read your first card. And I guess… It made me think. About a lot of things. And my art’s not the best, but…” Five looked down at Adam’s card for him,  _ To Five _ written on the front in loopy letters. On the inside was a decent illustration of what was clearly Adam hugging him to his chest, both of them smiling sweetly at each other.  _ There will always be a place in my heart for you, valentine. _ He looked up to see Adam watching him carefully, nervously, and Five couldn’t help the relieved and happy tears that welled up in his eyes.

“Adam…”

“I’m not… Saying that I’ll be the easiest guy to get along with. And I know that I’m guarded and a drunk and all I do is fuck shit up, but—

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Five interrupted him, not about to stand for Adam talking bad about himself. “You’re hurting and flawed, sure, but that doesn’t make me admire you any less. I think you’re amazing.” He took a leap of faith, gently cupping Adam’s face in his hands, and Adam held his gaze with so much nervousness and uncertainty. Five unconsciously licked his lips as he tried to remember how to string a coherent sentence together. “Can I kiss you?” It was hardly louder than a whisper over the bustle and chatter around the room, but Adam still heard him loud and clear. His own response was just as quiet, just as longing and hopeful.

“Please?”

It took Five’s brain a second to reboot after hearing that before he scooted his chair over, leaned forward slowly and what he hoped was calmly, in case Adam had second thoughts and changed his mind, pulled away and told him to forget about it.

_ “Please,” _ Adam repeated, tone almost… Frightened, as if he might lose the only good thing he had left.

Someone who really did care about him and want him for more than just his in ring ability or untapped potential. Someone who admired him as the walking human disaster that he was. Someone who knew what it was like to have the people who should care about him the most treat him like an outcast and a failure at every turn. The scapegoat. The weak link. The black sheep. The—

—way a kiss had never made them feel so safe and at peace. The way they were both a bit hesitant, not wanting to overstep or do something to make the other uncomfortable. It was slow, and sweet, and awkward, but so, so just…  **_Everything._ ** Neither of them could think straight, and Adam pulled him right back in for a more sure and confident kiss when they pulled back briefly to breathe. Five could taste whiskey and cautious joy on Adam’s lips, and he wanted desperately to show and prove that Adam didn’t have to worry, that he would be there and do right by him and be the very best lover he could be. He couldn’t promise things would be perfect (no one could and nor should they), but he could promise to be as understanding and open minded and considerate and patient as Adam needed. He took a chance at tanging his fingers in Adam’s wavy curls, earning him a low groan and a hand caressing his cheek with the lightest and gentlest of touches.

Pulling apart and staying apart felt like slowly waking up from a dream you didn’t want to end, and judging by the look on Adam’s face he was feeling the same way. Five’s face was hot, his heart racing, his hands still trembling, still holding onto Adam’s hair in the hopes it would keep him tethered to the moment for as long as the world would let it. Adam was blushing furiously, the most loving and genuine of crooked smiles lighting up his face as his fingertips lingered briefly at his lips in happy disbelief. Their eyes met again.

_ “Please give me a chance.” _

A chance to prove that I’m more than my failures and mistakes. That I’m more than just the guy who doesn’t fit in. That I’m capable of being reliable and someone who brings success. That I’m not at my best, but I’m trying and fighting and willing to grow and do better, be better. Give me a chance to do this right the first time. Give me a chance to show you what real love is. Give me a chance to be there for you when it feels like the world is against you. Give me a chance to walk down this dark and treacherous road with you and share your burdens, your fears, your hopes, your dreams.

A plea spoken in unison. Twin relieved and hopeful smiles. Another kiss in answer. A kiss that said  _ yes _ .

“My cowboy,” Five let slip with affection when they found their foreheads resting together, both of them attempting to catch their breath. “I’ll protect you. I’ll be there for you. I promise I’ll try to do this right. And if I mess up, I’ll do everything I can to fix it. Because you deserve so much good, and even if I can’t give it to you myself I’ll do what I can to help you get it.” Adam shushed him gently as his voice broke and he choked back a sob.

“Alan… Just you being here is more than I could ever ask for. Just you saying you’ll try your best to do things right and own up to your mistakes when you make them… There’s not many people that would say that and mean it. And I know you do, so… Thank you.” Five felt tears run down his face at the way Adam’s voice shook, how he was trying to keep it together so they both weren’t a crying mess. “And I want to promise the same to you. I want to be better and deserve you.”

“You deserve better. Better than me, better in general,” Five tried to argue.

“I deserve dog shit because I’ve got a lot to own up for and all I’m doing is going backwards instead of moving forward.”

“You deserve  **better** ,” Five insisted. “And if I have to say it every day until you believe me then I will.” Adam chuckled under his breath and he melted at the sound.

“You’ll be saying it for a while.” Five smiled softly.

“I don’t mind. Even if it means I’m saying it forever, if it means being with you…” He fell silent as Adam leaned back slightly to put a finger on his lips and look him in the eyes. Anymore talking and he might never stop crying.  **They** might never stop crying now that Adam had a tear rolling down his cheek too, and Adam must’ve realized.

“Shut up, Five,” he whispered with a watery smile, and if that was all Adam ever said to him, in that tone of voice, with that much love and warmth and kindness, Five would ask for nothing more.


End file.
